charmedfandomcom-20200223-history
Halliwell Manor
The Halliwell Manor is a victorian home located at 1329 Prescott Street, in San Francisco, California in the Charmed Universe. It has been owned by the Halliwell family for several generations. The original structure was built in 1898. The Charmed Ones were the third generation to own it. ("Kill Billie Vol. 1") It was destroyed in the 1906 Earthquake, but rebuilt. ("Is There A Woogy In The House?") Manor history *In the begining of season 1 the Halliwell manor's address was 7571. *Paige mentioned to inquiring reporters in Season eight that the original house was built in 1898 however it was destoryed after the Great Earthquake of San Francisco. and had to be rebuilt into the existing structure in 1906. *In Season 1, Professor Whittlesey of Berkeley University visited the Manor and noted its location and beautiful Victorian architecture. Since the ground is exactly situated at the center of five essential life elements (wood, earth, water, fire, metal), it is considered to be a spiritual nexus. The power encased in the Nexus can be accessed by good or evil. The Charmed Ones' great grandparents, the Johnsons, bought the land and built the manor to prevent it from falling into evil's control. There had been several times that demons have attempted to control the power of the Nexus, including Cole and Zankou. These attempts were defeated when the sisters recited a spell their maternal grandmother, Penny, taught Phoebe when she was little to return the Nexus to the earth. As forces of good are in control of the Manor and therefore control the Nexus, the Nexus is described as providing an extra boost of power to the sisters. At the end of Season 7, Piper, Phoebe and Paige had no choice but to destroy the Nexus to prevent evil from receiving the same power boost. The Charmed Ones used a spell called "How to Banish a Suxen"—or, the word 'Nexus' spelled backwards—provided by the Elders in the Halliwell Book of Shadows to ensure it would not fall under evil's control. *Phoebe and Wyatt are the only known Halliwell witches born in the manor. As described in "Is There a Woogy in the House?", this means that they can both be easily swayed to become powerful forces of good or evil; Phoebe becomes the Source's Queen and Chris describes Future Wyatt as being the Source of all Evil himself. *In reality, the house is not located in San Francisco where the series is set. The real house can be found in a private property in Los Angeles and its interior is largely different from the ones used in the show. The real house has been used many times for exterior shots only. It is located at 1329 Carroll Ave in the Echo Park section of Los Angeles, California, near Dodger Stadium. Changes in layout The layout of the manor has changed several times, dependent on the needs of each episode. For example: *Whenever the Manor is shown from the outside, the front porch is about 3-5 feet long, but whenever they show it from the inside, it is at least 10 feet long. It is noticeable in many episodes, especially The Importance Of Being Phoebe and It's a Bad, Bad, Bad, Bad World Part 2. *In the episode "The Courtship Of Wyatt's Father", a darklighter shoots Leo in the attic; however, there is no window in the attic as it is depicted on the show. The house they use for the exterior does not match up with the sets they constructed for the show. There's no attic atop the Carroll Avenue house with a large window as depicted, only a widow's walk. However this did not take place inthe ordinary dimension but rather whilst Piper and Leo were in limbo, therefore some details may change. *The actual number of bedrooms on the second floor is unclear. *The location of Wyatt's nursery in Season 5 is initially situated in the closet adjacent to an exterior window, but is moved to the closet beside Piper and Leo's bed. *The number of bedrooms on the second floor seemed to be three until "Witchstock", when Phoebe and Paige temporarily moved out of the Manor. Piper converted their rooms into a bedroom for Wyatt and a fitness room. When Phoebe and Paige moved back to the Manor, one room continued to be used as Wyatt's bedroom, but which room either Phoebe or Paige returned to is unclear. Paige and Phoebe discuss their cramped living quarters in "It's a Bad, Bad, Bad, Bad World Part 1". In Prewitched , Piper and Phoebe mention they shared a bedroom prior to Grams' death, which would make sense if the Manor is indeed a three bedroom home. *In "Scry Hard", Piper tells Leo that Grams used to have a sewing room in the second-floor of the house. This may explain why the manor has three bedrooms but, also, an additional, smaller room which could have been converted into Wyatt's bedroom. *The view of San Francisco out of various windows has changed over the seasons. *In Season 1-2, a downstairs bathroom is located beneath the stairs. However, this is later changed into a closet without explanation. *In the Unaired Pilot, Piper and Phoebe's discussion about their history the morning after the spell was cast takes place in a small herb garden planted on the side of the house. This could have possibly been the original plan for where the sister's herbs would have came from however this is never mentioned in the series outside of this episode. Rooms Bedrooms The largest bedroom initially belonged to Prue, but when Piper and Leo were married in Season Three, Prue switched rooms with the newlyweds. Paige now occupies Prue's room after the latter's death. Phoebe also has a bedroom (see above for caveats). The Attic The very spacious attic houses the Book of Shadows and many items of old furniture. The door was always kept locked before Grams' death in 1998, as she told the sisters the attic was sealed off. Kitchen Additional potion ingredients are kept in the kitchen. The Basement The basement is mostly used to store furniture, although it used to house Prue's dark room for developing photographs. The Woogyman also used to dwell under the earth underneath the manor's basement. Also in season 4 the basement was used for Phoebe and Coles training room for the Source Others The other rooms in the manor are the elongated dining room, the family room, the conservatory or the sunroom, the living room, the foyer, and outside, and a rear flower garden. The Garage In Season Eight, the garage was shown for the first (and final) time, right before Leo was taken away by the Angel of Destiny. Notable Rooms # Sitting Room # Dining Room # Hall # Kitchen # Basement # Conservatory # Attic # Upstair's Bathroom # Parlor # Prue & Paige's Room # Piper & Leo's Room # Phoebe's Room # Sewing Room # Nursery Door Tradition A trademark of the show is that the front door closes at the end of each season, always magically. This tradition was started in both the unaired and aired pilot and the finale of season one by Prue. Ever since, a season finale ended with the door magically being closed, with the exception of season 6 when the doors of the delivery room were closed instead (probably due the time limit of a show). The Unaired Pilot :Prue closes the front door with her telekinesis, using her finger. The Aired Pilot :Prue closes the front door with her telekinesis, using her eyes. Season 1 :Prue closes the front door with her telekinesis, using her finger. Season 2 :Prue closes the front door with her telekinesis. Season 3 :Shax closes the front doors, shattering the glass, leaving behind an unconscious Prue and an unconscious Piper. Season 4 :The Angel of Destiny closes the front door when he flies out of the Manor. Season 5 :Chris closes the front door with his telekinesis after sending Leo to someplace, which is later revealed to be Valhalla. Season 6 :The doors of the delivery room close as we see Leo at Piper's side who's holding baby Chris. Season 7 :The front door closes as Darryl leaves. Although no one is seen using telekinesis, the sound can be heard and is thought to be Prue's ghost (Prue had been mentioned several times in the finale). Season 8 :Piper's granddaughter, Prudence Halliwell, closes the front door with her telekinesis, using her hand (A finale goodbye to Prue). Important events Image:1x01_First_view_of_the_manor.jpg|The very first view of the manor. ("Something Wicca This Way Comes") Image:House vanished.jpg|The foundation and floor of the manor, after Piper "vanished" it. ("House Call") Image:Coles Manor.jpg|In an alternate timeline, Cole Turner took control of the manor to use as a powerbase for Evil. ("Centennial Charmed") Image:Manor swat charred.jpg|SWAT surrounding the manor, after a suspicious explosion in the basement and energy ball hole in the roof. ("Something Wicca This Way Goes") Image:Manor fireball.jpg|The Manor, destroyed in an alternate timeline. ("Kill Billie Vol. 2 ") Image:Halliwellmuseum.jpg|In an alternate future, Wyatt turned the manor into a museum. ("Chris-Crossed)" *Piper vanished the manor while under a hex. *The manor was covered by a Slime Demon with no name. *The manor basement exploded after The Charmed Ones destroy Zankou which rocked the house on its foundations. *The manor was destroyed due to enormous powers used during the battle of The Charmed Ones vs. The Ultimate Power. (Kill Billie Vol. 2) *When leftover demonic energy from demon vanquishes manifested as an entity and began to haunt the Halliwell family at the beginning of the episode "House Call". Important Vanquishes Here are several important vanquishes in the Manor: * Jeremy Burns (Season 1) * The demon Rodriguez (Season 1) * Vinceres (Season 3) * Belthazor (Season 3) * The Source of all Evil (Season 4) * Shax (Season 4) * Kurzon (Season 4) * Cole (Season 5) * Barbas (Season 7) * Zankou (Season 7) Deaths There have been several deaths (excluding demonic vanquishes) within the manor, some reversed, others permanent. The following are some of the most memorable or significant. *P. Russell, Phoebe's past life, *Allen Halliwell *Penny Halliwell (Grams) *Andy Trudeau *Chris Halliwell (future one only) Trivia * In real life, the "manor" is located at 1329 Carroll Street in Los Angeles. * The real house was used for filming the Unaired Pilot of Charmed. All scene's in the manor, except the ones in the attic, were filmed in the real house. * Throughout the series, there is a running gag that the grandfather clock in the foyer is constantly being destroyed, and having to be repaired. * In certain episodes the driveway appears to be a complete driveway where as other times it appears to have a grass section in the center. * This house appears in the movie Duece Bigalow: Male Jigalow as the house of the gigantic woman. References See Also * Halliwell Memorial Museum Category:Locations Category:Magical locations Category:Houses